


A Proposal

by littlewonderlandgirl



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Candy, Cute Kids, Gen, Halloween, baby heroes, sharing saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Halloween night for best friends includes candy, costumes, and marriage proposals?





	A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this old gem while reorganizing my laptop. I wrote this a couple of years ago and never posted it. Enjoy

Wally, age 11, and Dick, age 9, sat on the floor in the living room of Wayne manor. The two boys were dressed up like Batman and the Flash, each donning their mentor’s look. The real Batman and Flash were seated on the couch watching their boys. A large mountain of candy separated the two as they sorted their goodies.

“Gross. Don’t like. Don’t want.” Dick threw the candies that he had no interest in towards Wally. If the redhead didn’t want them either, Barry would gladly take them. He would literally eat anything.

“Nobody gives away anything good!” Wally complained, chucking a pack of pretzels towards his uncle. 

“Don’t complain. You get free candy. Never complain about free candy.” The older speedster reprimanded with a smile as he opened the packet. He offered one to Bruce who declined politely with a wave of his hand. 

Chocolate, gummies, suckers, bubble gum, airheads, and full-sized candy bars were split evenly between the friends. Though they each had their own bags when trick or treating, Wally had ended up with more candy than his younger friend. To make him feel better, the redhead had decided to put their candy together. Dick jumped at the idea, no longer feeling down that he didn’t get to as many houses as his speedster of a friend.

“Dad, can we go to the store?” The small, black-haired boy asked sweetly, looking over at the man in question.

“Why? Don’t you have enough candy?” Bruce responded to his son’s inquiry with one of his own.

“I guess. But I didn’t get any ring pops and those are my favourites.” His big blue eyes cast downward in disappointment. Wally looked at his best friend’s sad expression and frowned. He pulled the cherry ring pop that he had received out of his mouth and thrust it towards the younger boy.

“Here. You can have mine.” The red-haired speedster offered his candy.

“Wally. That was in your mouth.” Barry’s tone was slightly disgusted. Especially since the sucker had saliva dripping off of it.

“I’m not giving it to you Uncle B, I am giving it to Dick.” His nephew’s sassy reply stopped the speedster from responding.

“Aww,” The boy in questioned gasped, eyes wide in excitement for getting his favourite candy.

“Dude. Marry me.” Wally held the candy ring out to Dick, flashing a toothy smile towards the younger boy.

“Ok.” The black-haired boy took the ring pop from the redhaired boy and placed it in his mouth. 

“Looks like we are gonna be in-laws,” Barry whispered to Bruce, smiling at the young boys.

“Shut up.”


End file.
